


尊出【小段子】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, M/M, Suoh Mikoto is still alive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【理想的家庭】

「安娜心目中的幸福家庭是怎樣的呢？」「尊是爸爸，出尊是媽媽，然後安娜是最小的女兒，多多良是最大的兒子。」「真是不錯的家庭呢～」「等等，安娜，為什麼我會是媽媽啊？？」「因為出雲做的蛋包飯最好吃了。」「欸！？」「草薙你以後乾脆冠我姓叫做周防出雲算了。」「尊你給我閉嘴！」

 

【晚安吻】

「今晚在這裡過夜吧」想著尊說的這句話，出雲從浴室走出。赤色的大獅子已經在床上等得不耐煩，出雲一瞬間便被拉倒在床上。「你好香」「喂你別亂來，我可不想再去洗澡」「誰跟你說要亂來的？」大獅子盯著他的獵物（主人？）看，笑著緩緩靠過去。「我只是想要一個晚安吻罷了」

晚安，全世界❤

 

【Brunch】

「尊，再不起來，你的早餐就快變成brunch了」「唔...什麼是brunch啊？」「就是breakfast（早餐）+lunch（午餐）的意思」「哦...反正每天都這樣了，也沒差今天一天吧」「啊不准睡回籠覺！」眼看尊準備把自己縮回被窩裡，出雲只好奮不顧身撲上去阻止。

 

【難以理解的男人】

「尊桑，草薙桑真是個令人難以理解的男人」尊思索著八田說的話，轉頭望著背對他站在吧檯後面的男人。「出雲」「嗯？」出雲轉過頭來，冷不防被抓住下巴往前跌去，然後就被親了。之後尊便觀察出雲的反應。「別…別盯著我看啦」他轉過頭去，耳朵紅得堪比番茄。這就是難以理解的男人？？


End file.
